attacked
by Emzy11
Summary: The schools of the magic dimension are on summer break with all students going back to their home realm apart from Stella and Flora. On their way to meet the winx and specialists they get attack by two of their old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Story set after season 4 but Nabu is still alive I like him and Aisha as a better couple than Aisha and anyone else.**

Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower were on summer break; most students had gone back to their home realms over the break.

Bloom was on her home planet of Domino, Musa was on Melody, Tecna was on Zenith, Aisha was on Andros, Stella had stayed at Alfea because she didn't want to go back to Solaria with her parents arguing about who she would spend the break with and Flora stayed with her to keep her company and tend to Alfea's garden.

The specialists were all on their home planets too, Sky and Brandon were back on Eraklyon, Timmy was on Zenith, Nabu was on Tides, Riven was in the Harmonic Nebula and Helia was back on Knightly.

 **With Flora and Stella**

They were getting ready to meet the winx and specialists in a café in downtown Magix because they all wanted to meet up during summer break.

Flora was in her and Blooms shared room looking through her wardrobe for the perfect outfit to see her boyfriend Helia, she finally found an outfit and snapped her fingers and she was wearing it.

She wore a pink crop top with a red short flowing skirt, a four-leaf clover chocker around her neck, knee high pink socks and red shoes. Her earrings were her golden hoops ones and she wore little make up. (Civilian outfit from season 2)

Meanwhile Stella was in her single room throwing about items of clothing over her shoulder, she kept magically snapping on different outfits.

She sighed, "I cant find anything to wear arggg" after a couple more tries she finally settled for a short sleeveless pink and green striped dress with a pink headband green star earrings and pink sandal wedges. (Civilian season 2 outfit)

Flora waited for Stella in the common area of the winx club's dorm

"Stella come on we need to go otherwise we are going to be late," shouted Flora well as loud as Floras quiet voice could go.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Stella yelled back as she yanked her bedroom door open.

Flora giggled watching one of her best friends.

"Its not funny Flora, remember we are in a hurry" Stella said.

Flora held up her hands as a sign of surrender, Stella chuckled as her and Flora walked outside the door heading towards the courtyard.

"I can't wait to see my Brandon, it's been ages. Are you excited to see Helia?" squeezed Stella making Flora giggle.

"Stella its only been a few days since the break began and you last saw Brandon, and yes I am excited to see Helia" Flora blushed at the last few words she said.

They reached Alfea's courtyard getting ready to transform into their Believix to fly to Magix but as they were about to transform a bolt of lightening hit the wall of the building behind them.

The girls were started and jumped turning round to face the source of the attack, it was the Trix.

They hovered in front of Stella and Flora cackling, "what do you want Trix?" shouted Stella annoyed that she would have to wait even longer to see her boyfriend.

"HAHA we are here to have some fun, its amusing to watch you little pixies try to attack us and will be even more amusing today as its just you to pixies" said Icy.

Stella and Flora looked at each other and nodded as a sign of their silent agreement, "MAGIC WINX BELIEVIX" they yelled transforming.

"STELLA FAIRY OF THE SHINNING SUN" yelled Stella as a bright light encased her at the same time Flora yelled "FLORA FAIRY OF NATURE" the light encased her too.

"Look sisters they think they have a chance of defeating us" said Icy.

"BLIZZARD" yelled Icy hurdling a blue ball of dark magic at Flora and Stella.

The ball burst into a blizzard covering the girls in heavy snow, making Flora and Stella to shiver from the lack of coverage their Believix outfits gave them.

"SOLAR BURST" yelled Stella making all the snow melt away.

"HYPNO WAVE" Darcy yelled summoning dark purple waves to be emitted from her, aiming for Flora.

"WINTER ROSE" Flora yelled knocking Darcy's attack off course and sent it into the nearest wall.

"ARGG you stupid pixies, will you ever just give up?" screamed Stormy aiming her attack "DARK TORNADO"

"SOLARIA, LYNPHEA CONVERGENCE" yelled Stella and Flora forming a massive shield to block the tornado and sending their own attack back at the Trix.

The Trix were now on the ground, "YAY GO US" yelled Stella as her and Flora hugged each other thinking they defeated the Trix all by themselves.

"Ladies, looks like you need some help," said a very familiar voice that made Flora and Stella freeze, they turned to the voice to have their thoughts confirmed.

There hovering above the Trix was the wizards of the black circle.

Stella and Flora gasped, "surprised to see us ladies?" smirked Ogron.

"How are you all still alive? We trapped you in the omega dimension" said Stella scared.

They all laughed including the Trix "these three lovely ladies freed us and we paired up to defeat you all once and for all" said Anagon.

With that said the Trix and the wizards of the black circle started to attack Flora and Stella altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **In a café in Magix**

"Where are they? Their an hour late" said an annoyed Musa.

They were all sat around a large table big enough to seat all 12 of them. The table was split into tables of two so each couple could sit together.

Bloom and Sky were the ones sat nearest the door, Brandon sat beside Sky with Stella's empty seat across from him, Musa sat in the seat next to Stella's with Riven across from her, Tecna and Timmy on the next table with Helia sat next to Timmy at the end with Floras empty seat across from him.

"Calm down Musa I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for why they are late" said Tecna calmly.

"Well they better get here soon" Musa said before she returned to her previous conversation with Riven.

"I'm starting to get worried its not like Flora to be late," said Helia with worry etched in his face, "or Stella she may be late sometimes but not this late" continued Brandon with the same look as Helia. Both being worried about their girlfriends, its not like they had to travel from far away to get to the café.

"Don't worry boys, knowing Stella she has probably dragged Flora into a store on the way here and lost track of time" assured Bloom.

This seemed to comfort Helia and Brandon slightly but that didn't last long as the café was suddenly filled with a loud voice coming from the TV near their table.

"Breaking news Alfea is under attack by the Trix and the wizards of the black circle, they seemed to have grouped together." The news reporter said.

Everyone gasped and turned towards the TV screen, the screen showed Alfea with parts of its walls knocked down and scorch marks everywhere.

The camera panned round as the reporter continued to talk "there has been a magical force field activated around Alfea, two of the famous winx club are fight alone."

The camera zoomed in on two fairies lying on the ground with the Trix and wizards of the black circle circling in the air above them.

"The two being Princess Stella of Solaria and Princess Flora of Lynphea, they seem to not be strong enough against these two groups of old foes" the reporter continued.

"We need to get to Alfea now" yelled Brandon as he and Helia ran for the café door followed by the rest of the specialists and winx.

Getting on their wind-riders they all rode off as fast as their bikes could take them.

 **At Alfea**

The young teens all arrived at Alfea to find a horrible sight before them, Flora and Stella had managed to get back on their feet and fire more attacks at the Trix and wizards but once they send an attack they were hit from behind by the other group.

"STELLA" "FLORA" yelled Brandon and Helia desperate to help and save their girlfriends, but they couldn't get to them because of the force field stopping them.

"Ahh winx you finally show up and with your little boyfriends as well" said Ogron as he absorbed one of Stella's attacks and fired it back at her making her fly into the wall with a loud thud.

"STELLA!" everyone yelled including Flora as she ran to see if she was all right. Brandon was beside himself he was so angry and terrified.

Stella sat weakly up stumbling to her feet with Floras support; they were covered in scorch marks and blood from the numerous cuts and scraps on them.

"We want something from you winx," said Ogron smirking at the teenagers outside the barrier.

"We won't give you anything," yelled Musa angrily, Ogron frowned then an idea formed in his mind making him smirk again.

"Fine if you wont give me what I want then I guess we will have to make you," he cackled making the rest of the wizards and the Trix join in.

"Darcy and Stormy you do the honours" he said, Darcy and Stormy flew towards Flora and Stella.

"SHADOW TENTACLES" yelled Darcy forming massive dark magic tentacles that wrapped around Flora and Stella's wrists.

"DARK LIGHTNING ROPE" yelled Stormy-sending bolts of lightning in the form of ropes towards them wrapping around their wrists with Darcy's tentacles.

"AHHHHHHHH" Stella and Flora screamed in unison, the dark magic was burning their wrists and causing them a lot of pain.

They started to be dragged along the courtyard towards the Trix and wizards, they tried to fight but they were in too much pain.

Stella and Flora were kicking and screaming, the winx were in tears because they couldn't do anything and the boys were comforting them except for Helia and Brandon they had tears in their eyes, teeth gritted together and the fists were clenched together.

"Give us the white circle and give us the sun and nature powers of the winx club," demanded Ogron.

The winx all looked hesitant and confused "we don't have the nature and sun powers but we do have the white circle. We will give it to you if you give us our friends" said Bloom.

Ogron contemplated then turned towards Flora and Stella, "if you don't have the powers I want then that means these two do. But I will give you them after you give me the white circle" he said.

"NO DON'T WINX" yelled Flora and Stella with tears streaming down their faces.

"SHUT UP" yelled Ogron making Darcy and Stormy tighten their spells on them.

"Give us the white circle NOW" he growled through gritted teeth.

The winx all looked at each other then at Flora and Stella who were crying from the immense pain they were experiencing.

"Fine" agreed Bloom handing over the white circle. Ogron grabbed the white circle and laughed evilly loudly.

"Now hand over our friends," yelled Riven, Ogron shook his head "you really think I would let such power go so easily?" he said as the wizards formed a circle around Flora and Stella.

"NOOOOO" screamed the winx and specialists as a dark vortex formed around Flora and Stella (like in season 4), they were lifted into the vortex.

"We will have their powers hahahaha," said the wizards in unison laughing but stopped when they heard Stella and Flora yell "KINGDOM CONVERGENCE"

"BY ALL THE SUN OF SOLARIA" yelled Stella as Flora yelled "BY ALL THE LIFE OF LYNPHEA".

Beams of bright light shone thought the vortex showing a massive ball of bright light around Flora and Stella, suddenly a huge explosion of light magic set off.

The boys shielded the girls from the blast, they looked back to see that the vortex was gone along with the Trix and Wizards of the black circle.

Stella and Flora were blasted back towards the hard stonewall of Alfea; the magical force field was gone because the wizards and Trix were gone.

"STELLA FLORA" they all yelled running towards the two unconscious girls, Brandon held Stella's limp body in his arms while Helia did the same with Flora.

"Flora my flower can you hear me?" asked Helia frantically but Flora started to stir so did Stella and they both opened their eyes.

"Thank god your alright" exclaimed everyone as they stumbled to their feet leaning on their boyfriends for support.

"Sorry we missed our meeting at the café" said Stella jokingly, Flora nodded.

"Don't apologise sunshine," Brandon said as he kissed her passionately.

"Flora I was so worried, watching you get hurt and me not being able to do anything was killing me. I'm so sorry, I love you my flower," exclaimed Helia as he hugged her tightly, but not so tight to hurt her more.

"Oh Helia I love you too" she said kissing him passionately then when they broke apart she continued "you don't need to apologise Helia", they stayed embracing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Floras pov**

Summer break was over so Alfea was once again filled with fairies from all over the magic dimension. Things have been quiet, too quiet, especially for the winx club.

Since me and Stella battled with the Trix and the wizards of the black circle its been very quiet, usually we would have the odd visit from a monster or battle the Trix but there was nothing.

It was Saturday so that meant we had no classes so Stella roped me in to going to Magix to shop.

"Flora look at that new store, that dress would look so cute on you" exclaimed Stella.

"its very nice Stella but we have been here all day, remember the boys are coming over tonight" I tried to reason with her because my feet were starting to hurt from lugging all my bags and walking for so long.

"Oh yeah, I cant wait to see my snookums" she squealed.

"Come on lets head back Stella" I said.

We started to walk along the street but I had a weird feeling like someone was watching us or following us.

Looking back I only saw some figures behind us but they were not close, I tried to shake off the feeling.

Stella had been talking about Brandon but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying.

"Flora, Flora" yelled Stella waving her hands in front of my face, we had stopped walking.

"What? Sorry Stella" I apologised looking down ashamed.

"Flora what's wrong?" she asked worried, I sighed and told her.

"I have this weird feeling like we are being watched or followed" I admitted, looking over my shoulder.

The figures from before were walking towards us, something about them wasn't right.

Before Stella could say anything I grabbed her hand and ran.

"Stella we need to get back to Alfea quick, those figures are following us and they are giving off a negative vibe" I gasped while we ran.

"I'm ringing Brandon now" breathed Stella grabbing her phone.

"I'll put it on speaker" she continued.

After a couple of rings a voice answered the phone, we could see Brandon's face being portrayed in the air and he could see us.

"Hello" asked a voice

"Brandon?" asked Stella

"Yeah hey sunshine, how are you?" he asked

"No time Brandon we need help, put me on speaker quick" she breathed heavily through the phone because we were still running.

"What's wrong sunshine? Are you running?" he asked confused

"Yes me and flora are running for our lives, we are being followed by these figures they have been following us all day" she said

"What?" he asked angrily and worried.

"Brandon what's happening?" asked the guys whom I'm guessing just came into the room.

"Helia is that you?" I asked scared

"Hey Flora what's happening?" he looked concerned with the rest of the guys crowding round Brandon.

"We are being chased by some figures they look to be 3 guys, definitely stronger than us, a lot taller and older." I gasped for breath.

Before he could speak the phone dropped to the ground but we could still see the boys.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and then my vision went black as a bag was put over my head.

I felt myself being flung over one of the men's shoulders, Stella and me we kicking and screaming trying to get free but they were too strong.

I felt some thing collide with my head then I was knocked out cold, everything going black.

 **With the boys**

One the screen was Flora and Stella flung over two men's shoulders they were screaming and kicking trying to get free.

The boys sat watching the scene feeling helpless.

"Let them go," yelled Brandon through the phone, suddenly the girls were over the head and they went silent.

This angered Helia and Brandon very much.

"Don't touch them, we will kill you" Helia and Brandon threatened the men.

The screen was shifted as the man not holding the girls looked into the screen.

He smirked and said "they're ours now, and we're going to have some fun with them" he laughed sickly.

Brandon and Helia were red with anger but also had tears in their eyes watching their girlfriends be carried away unconscious before the man holding the phone dropped it and smashed the screen ending the call.

"Flora" Helia whimpered starting to cry over his girlfriend.

Brandon was angrily punching the wall next to his bed, Sky and Riven had to hold him back.

"We need to inform the winx," said Timmy, they all nodded running to their wind riders.

Worried sick about their friends and girlfriends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Blooms pov**

Today has been so quiet without Stella here but I feel really sorry for poor Flora being dragged round the mall.

Me and the rest of the winx had some extra classes today that's why we didn't go with them.

"The guys are coming over they said its extremely urgent" yelled Tecna from the common area of our dorm.

Putting down Kiko I walked towards her voice, 'I can't wait to see sky' I thought smiling.

I hadn't seen him nearly all the summer break because he was on Eraklyon doing his royal duties ready to become the next king.

"I wonder what's so urgent," asked Aisha while she was running on her treadmill.

"I have know idea Timmy just said that it was extremely urgent and they were on their way," said a confused Timmy.

We were all sitting around the common area when the boys came barging in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Musa asked annoyed.

"ITS URGENT" yelled Brandon, him and Helia had red puffy eyes they looked like they had been crying.

'Why would they be crying?' I thought confused.

"What's so urgent?" I asked we went to greet our boyfriends.

Sky just shook his head and pointed towards Brandon and Helia.

"They will explain" he said sadly.

Me, Aisha, Musa and Tecna turned to the two specialists standing by the door.

"Tell us, what's so urgent?" Aisha asked exhausted.

They looked angry and worried having to took a deep breath to calm them down.

"Its Stella and flora" said Brandon still trying to calm himself down.

'Now I'm more confused' I thought.

"What's happened? Tell us everything" exclaimed Tecna, we all nodded in agreement.

"Stella phoned me, her and flora were being chased by three men" he stopped to punch the wall next to him.

"It was only Brandon in the room but then we got back to the dorm and saw flora and Stella running on the screen. They said about the men and then the phone was dropped we could see the men put bags over their heads then lift them over their shoulders. We tried to shout at them to stop, they hit the girls over their heads to stop them from escaping and screaming. One of the men said 'they're ours now and we're going to have some fun' then smashed the phone" Helia continued to explain.

The girls and me broke down in tears worried for Stella and Flora and angry with those kidnappers.

"We have to tell Mrs Faragonda," exclaimed Musa between sobs.

Suddenly Mrs Faragonda appeared in the doorway with King Radius of Solaria and Queen Luna, Stella's parents.

"Winx the king and queen are here to see Princess Stella, where is she?" Mrs Faragonda said.

Before anyone could reply a flash of light shone in front of the king.

"It's a sungram from Solaria" king Radius looked confused.

In the middle of the room appeared a hologram of the messenger woman in Solarian guard uniform.

"I have a record message for King Radius and Queen Luna" she spoke.

"Relay the message please," said Queen Luna.

The hologram woman changed to the form of a video screen, showing three men.

"That's them," exclaimed Brandon pointing towards the men on the screen.

"Nice to see you again hahahaha" one of the men with blonde hair said evilly.

"What have you done with Stella and flora?" shouted Brandon and Helia.

"Princess Stella and Princess Flora are right here, we rung to let them say goodbye" he continued then the screen showed two figures with bags on their heads.

"This is the last time you will see Princess Flora and Princess Stella because they will die when their powers are gone. Their powers combined create an ancient power that whoever possesses it can rule the whole world" the men cackled.

The blonde man moved and ripped the bags off to reveal Stella and Flora.

"HOW DARE YOU? I AM A PRINCESS, I DEMANDYOU RELEASE US BECAUSE WE WILL NEVER GIVE YOU OUR POWERS," shouted Stella before lunging at the men kicking them.

She managed to knock a brunette man to the ground but he immediately stood up and slapped her across the face with a loud smack.

Stella whimpered and cried, from the corner of my eye I could see Brandon clenching his fists and grinding his teeth together.

"Don't touch her" Brandon seethed.

"Stop it, don't you dare hurt her" yelled Flora earning her a slap as well.

Helia and Brandon were both now red with anger.

"Stop disobeying us" one of the men said, you could see none of their faces because they were covered with masks.

"Never you scum" Flora and Stella yelled in unison and punched two of the men in the stomach.

You could see the anger rise to the males faces, and then at the speed of light daggers cut a cheek of Flora and Stella.

Cries of pain filled Alfea, the tears in my eyes flowed down my cheeks at the sight of two of my best friends harmed.

"Will you now give up your powers now you've seen that we will hurt you?" asked a harsh low male voice.

"Never, I would rather die," yelled Stella.

The three men all cackled evilly.

"Well that can be arranged as you are in the coldest place in the magic dimension, fairies don't last very long in cold, do they sweetheart?" a man said lifting up Stella's chin.

The screen zoomed in to the image of just Stella and Floras bodies being held up suddenly having a dagger plunged in their sides.

You could see the pain in their eyes and hear the screams; their bodies fell limp to the ground with a sickening thud.

The sun gram disappeared; the whole dorm was filled with loud and quiet sobs and the faint sound of grinding teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **In the omega dimension**

Stella and Flora were now alone in the room they were in; they were weak, bleeding and deadly cold.

"Stella?" asked Flora weakly.

"Flora we need to get out of here" said Stella gripping her stabbed side.

"How?" inquired Flora desperately.

"Have you got enough energy to transform? I think I have enough," said Stella

"Lets try," said Flora as her and Stella got up weakly.

They transformed into their Believix outfits, but fell to the ground.

"We have to use zoomix wings quickly before all our energy goes," warned Stella.

Flora nodded and they both yelled "WINX ZOOMIX", disappearing from their kidnappers.

 **Alfea**

 **Mrs Faragonda's office**

All the winx (minus Flora and Stella), specialists and Mrs Faragonda were in her office.

King Radius and Queen Luna were sent back to Solaria by order of Mrs Faragonda says they would do all they could to bring them back.

"Winx I know you are worried and so am I but we need to stay calm in order to help Stella and Flora" said Mrs Faragonda.

"Mrs they cant last long we have no time to calm ourselves down, we need to find them quickly before its too late" exclaimed Musa.

"I know winx but-" she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door then Ms Griselda hurried in.

"Sorry to interrupt but have you seen all the commotion on the courtyard?" she inquired.

"No what's happened?" Mrs Faragonda asked turning to see the courtyard filled with Alfea students, crowding round something.

"I don't know I came straight here," Ms Griselda said.

"We need to go look winx and specialists come as well," instructed Mrs Faragonda.

They all rushed down towards the courtyard, the crowd dispersed to let Mrs Faragonda through.

She gasped when she reached the middle of the crowd, there pale and covered in blood still in their Believix were Stella and Flora's unconscious bodies.

"GET THE NURSE NOW, HURRY" yelled Mrs Faragonda.

"Everyone back to dorm rooms now we need space" she continued making all the students disappear.

The winx, Griselda and specialists hadn't seen the girls yet because they were trying to get passed the students but when the crowd disappeared they saw Mrs Faragonda kneeling down.

"Mrs Faragonda what's happened?" asked a concerned and confused Tecna.

She didn't respond she just shifted her body to reveal the two girls.

Everyone gasped.

"Flora can you hear me?" asked Helia as he cradled her body.

"Stella, sunshine? Can you hear me?" asked Brandon holding her.

Neither responded, the winx were in tears with their boyfriends holding them to console them.

Suddenly the school nurse came running towards the girls with two stretchers floating in mid air behind her.

She gasped seeing the girl's conditions, "boys put them carefully on the stretchers, mind there stab wounds otherwise you could open them even more" she said.

Brandon and Helia followed her instructions and once the girls were on the stretchers they all teleported to the infirmary.

The nurse treated Stella and Flora, bandaging their cheeks also stitching and bandaging their stab wounds, letting them rests in the same room.

Brandon and Helia were aloud to stay with their girlfriends until they woke up.

All of the Alfea students were worried about the two friendly members of the winx, everyone prayed that they would wake and be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **It's been 2 days since Flora and Stella escaped their captures, they were in Alfea's infirmary still unconscious.**

"The nurse says that they should wake up soon hopefully because their bodies are healed enough to allow their consciousness" informed Mrs Faragonda.

The winx, specialists and Mrs Faragonda were all surrounding the two hospital beds that held Flora and Stella.

"Will they be alright when they wake up?" asked Aisha concerned.

"We don't know for sure but they should make a full recovery" assured Mrs Faragonda.

"I will leave you all, but please inform me as soon as one of them is awake" she asked them.

They all nodded and Mrs Faragonda left.

"Girls we have to get back to Red Fountain but Helia and Brandon are excused from lessons so call us if they wake up" said Sky as he kissed Blooms cheek.

Timmy, Nabu and Riven did the same to their girlfriends before walking towards the Red Fountain ship that was parked outside.

Bloom stepped towards Stella's bed and held her hand whispering "please Stella wake up, if you wake up I will go on countless shopping trips without complaining. We all miss you and Flora so much, please wake up"

Meanwhile Aisha held Floras hand talking to her about what she's missed telling her that her plants are taken care of and her sister Miele has been coming to visit.

"Flora my flower please wake up my life is empty without you in it, its torture not being able to see those beautiful emerald eyes of yours" begged Helia as he held Floras other hand.

Bloom and Brandon held Stella's hands when suddenly they both gasped, everyone turned to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Tecna

"Its Stella she just squeezed our hands" explained Brandon happily.

All of a sudden a groan was heard, all eyes were on Stella as her golden eyes fluttered open.

She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the bright life of the room.

"So whens our shopping trip Bloom?" Stella asked groggily but giggled after.

Everyone started to laugh but Helia who still starred at Floras sleeping form.

"Sunshine I've missed you so much" Brandon said happily squeezing Stella in a tight bear hug.

She winced and yelped in pain; Brandon quickly retracted and held her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry sunshine" he said sad that he caused his girlfriend pain.

Stella cupped his cheek in her hand "snookums don't be sorry its just my side that's all" she cooed trying to reassure him.

He sighed and kissed her passionately.

"I love you sunshine"

"I love you too snookums"

"ok enough of the lovey dovey stuff, how did you get away from those men?" asked Musa.

Before Stella explained she gasped and yelled "where's Flora? Is she alright?"

"She's fine Stella, she's right there she just hasn't woken up yet" explained Tecna indicating to Flora.

Stella sighed and explained how they use the last of their strength to transform into Believix then used their zoomix to teleport to Alfea.

Once she was finished explaining there was a soft groan and Helia said happily "she's waking up"

In seconds everyone was crowded round Floras bed when she opened her emerald eyes but blushed when she saw everyone looking at her.

"Hey guys," she said timidly.

The winx enveloped both Stella and Flora in a group hug, they were all laughing.

When they broke apart Helia grabbed Flora carefully aware of her injuries and twirled her around then kissed her passionately.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily and Floras cheeks were stained red from blushing.

"I love you my flower" Helia said passionately.

"I love you too Helia" Flora cooed.

"Sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we contact the boys and Mrs Faragonda?" asked Musa.

"Yes ill go get Mrs Faragonda and Musa you call Riven," said Tecna as she walked towards the door.

Musa nodded and rung Riven.

 **1 hour later**

All the winx, specialists and Mrs Faragonda were all in the winx dorm room.

They were all celebrating their friend's recovery but the celebration was short lived as all of a sudden the wall was shot, leaving a gapping hole in the wall.

"AHHHH" the winx screamed while the specialists protected their girlfriends.

"What on earth?" asked Mrs Faragonda running to the wall.

Outside you could hear three evil cackles.

There floating in the air were the same three men who kidnapped Flora and Stella.

"Who are you?" yelled Stella while Brandon made her stand behind him.

"Well if it isn't Princess Stella, oh and Princess Flora. Have you missed us?"

"NO! Now tell us your name," screamed Stella.

"Oh how rude of us, we are the evil trio" he informed.

The winx burst out laughing, soon the specialists were too. This angered the evil trio even more.

"Why are you laughing?" he yelled angrily.

"Your name, we've battled so many people trying to take over the magic dimension and your name is by far the worst," said Bloom through her laughter.

"Shut up pixies," he yelled shooting another blast towards the winx dorm.

"That's it, winx transform," said Bloom they all got in position to transform but Helia and Brandon pulled Stella and Flora back.

"You two are not fighting them," they said.

"Fine" said Flora as Stella was about to object she gave her a wink and she stopped.

The winx had transformed and were outside fighting while the boys battled with their weapons, once they were all outside leaving Flora and Stella alone.

The girls transformed and joined the fight.

"DRAGON HEART" yelled Bloom aiming for the evil trio but they deflected the attack.

"STEREO CRASH" yelled Musa.

"MUSA" screamed Riven as she was blasted and plummeted to the ground.

"ANDROS HURRICANE" yelled Aisha.

"TECHNO BLAST" yelled Tecna blasting the evil trio, her blast hit them but they shot her down as well.

"I'm bored of this battle already, lets finish them. DARK OBLIVION" yelled one of the evil trio.

The spell created a dark orb that encased each winx but Flora and Stella, then collected all the specialists up.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be" said one of the evil trio laughing.

"LET US OUT NOW" yelled Bloom as they all banged on the wall of the orb.

"Now its only us five again" he said turning to look at Flora and Stella.

"Oh shut up I've had enough of people trying to take over the universe, lets just put an end to them Stella" said Flora exhausted.

"Yes lets" she replied happily.

"You aren't strong enough to defeat us," he said laughing.

They linked hands and chanted "LYNPHEA SOLARIA CONVERGENCE"

Creating a bright light that emitted from them both, taking over all the darkness that had encased Alfea.

The winx and specialists were revealed, they shielded their eyes from the light.

Screams of pain could be heard from the evil trio, "AHHHHH" as the evil inside them was vanquished and they disintegrated.

The light died down to reveal Flora and Stella detransforming in mid air and plummeting to the ground.

Helia and Brandon were quick to react, catching them bridal style.

"Flora, Flora are you ok? Can you hear me?" asked Helia worriedly.

"Yes are they gone?" Flora asked weakly.

"Yes my love you guys did it, even though we told you not to fight," he said scolding her at the end.

"I'm sorry Helia but we couldn't just sit back and witness you all get hurt, I love you too much for that" she said passionately.

"I love you too my flower, and I'm sorry I just didn't want you to get hurt again" he said sadly.

"You guys were amazing, group hug" yelled Musa as they all gathered for a huge hug.

The winx and specialists celebrated the victory by having a massive party for all three schools, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower and Alfea, The party was held at Alfea, music blaring all around with dancing fairies, witches and specialists.

All united to celebrate a victorious defeat.

You never sit back and watch the ones you love get hurt just to protect you, always fight for what you believe in.


End file.
